The transfer
by XxPercy Soul Pokemonfreak xX
Summary: Me and my brother Nathen live at the DWMA Of Australia. He made me a death Death scythe and then we were forced to move back to Death city with Lord D. He said everything was going to be ok. But what happens when we meet our father who abandoned us when we were born. Read and find out
1. Proulage

**Ok nerds I'm back and ready to kick ass. This I said it I'm going to start now.**

* * *

I look undetermined at the witches soul I held in the palm of my hand. I slowly took a breath and swallowed the soul. A faint silver glow englomped me whole body. When the light disappeared I stood dumb founded._I'm a death_ scythe.I thought, Nathen came running to me and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a corner. "Don't stand in the wide open like that it is one way to get you killed." He hissed, (have an overprotective brother me too.) I took out the little hand mirror as I got a call from mother. Congrats that all she was able to say untill I herd a blood curling scream. I herd a bang and thud. The mirror was still on and it showed blood flowing our of her mouth dripping onto the mirror. She was on the floor unconscious, dead.

After I stood dumb founded and numb for the next 7 minutes. She's gone. Was all I was pacing back and forth. "Lets go to Sarah-Sama. Tell her what happened."

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done. Did it in a hour. Just had surgery so can't update much buh bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok nerds I'm back and ready to kick some ass. I sadly do not own soul I do own my characters.**

* * *

Nathen grabbed me by my wrist in a death grip and dragged me up the steps of the academy. Unlike the DWMA Of the USA there is only one way to get to the Death room and it is down the main hall of the academy. When he barged in we got snickers from other students. I cursed at them and told them to shut up or I'd kill them. He stormed into the Death room with a Fire lit in his eyes. He let go and bellowed "SHARAH!" He ran up to her picked her up by her shirt and screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER!" I pleaded him to let go of her but he wouldn't listen. Finally he gave in and dropped her on the floor.

"Tell me" he growled. I ran to the other side of the room and got a wheely chair (Stein face 83) I got parasitic cord and tied him to the chair. His eyes turned crimson red. " its all your fault you good for nothing sister of mine" he snapped "Its ok Alex he has been overwhelmed by her Death." He had untied his ands and blasted his soul wavelength throughout my body making me fly into the wall. I look up dizzly to see a solid concrete block fall through the air. I look down and covered my head. When the pain came I found myself In never ending darkness.

* * *

**Nathen POV**

I struggled in the straps of the chair trying to get free. I stopped, looking around the room to see Alex and the ground with blood oozing out of her head and wrist. "Alex!" I screamed in terror. I struggled to get to her until I felt a gun digging into the back of my neck. "Stop." A voice growled, the Madness took over me once again.

"A petty soul like her's won't make it will it _Sarah_." He said grinning at the end. "I...I..." "Well give me a Damn answer lady or I'll punch you in the nose." He growled, "She will make it _Nathen _I know for a fact she will. Where is that overprotective brother Nathen that actually cared for safety and sanity?" She snapped. "If you don't give Nathen his life back I will chuck you through the mirror into Death City." "Oh my how scared am I." He mocked.

He hissed madly "You're very pretty. To bad I have to kill you, Death will never forgive him ever and when I control the world I will wipe Alex's memory and have drown in her own madness like Nathen did. The world will fall to my knees begging me for help.I will be ruler. Not you." She pulled her fist back and punched him in the jaw. "I will chuck you into Death City. _BICTH." She pulled back her fist and punched me in the stomach through the mirror into Death City._

* * *

**Me: ok 83 I do not own soul eater but I do own Nate, Sharah, and Alex so far. What do you think Cora. ^-^**

**Cora: I think you did good for you at least.**

**(Slams brick on her head and turn) LOKI'D XD 83 bye for now.**


End file.
